Behind Closed Doors
by SavyD
Summary: "life was going my way, i had a week of school left and i was headed to college in the fall. I had loving parents and a best friend. What more could someone want? Well for starters the truth. Something i wasn't told. The catch was i didn't know it was all a lie. It all started with HIM.
1. Chapter 1

Proloque

What would you do if everything you knew about your parents was lie. That they weren't the english teacher that everyone loved or the knee-slapping hilarious gym coach. But that they were assassins. Life is not fair is what everyone would say, but I never understood the meaning of that and it never seemed to happen to me . But arrogant me thought that maybe it had skipped me and I was just lucky. Man, was I wrong. It started off as the week before my eightteenth birthday. When everything was still oblivious to me. Little did I know that that week would change my life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

_First of all i would like to think all of you guys who reviewed and followed. It means so much to me and when i saw that i had 2 reviews i pratically fell on the floor with exicement. Thank you my lovelies ! Stay beautiful!_

Chapter One

"O teach me how I should forget to think"  
― William Shakespeare,Romeo and Juliet

"Hey best friend",said my best friend Sydnie as she got out of her car and came over to mine." Hey girl, what's up", i replied as we started walking toward school.

" well we are going to the movies then to your house for the sleepover !"she squealed. Yes we have a sleepover at each others houses every friday. What can i say Syd makes my life more intresting.

She has been my best friend since forever we grew up together and we started having our annual friday night sleepover in the 3rd grade. "I know, so do you wanna go to the cage after school with me or will i meet you at home?",i asked her. The cage is a batting,or hitting cage.

I play softball during the fall and everybody says im one of the best on the anyways i try to go everyday because i have to keep my strength up, i have been known to knock it out of the park and my dad said i need to pratice and he makes me go. I have that sport plus fencing, oh darn i have pratice tonight .

"Girl you know i want to but i have some english paper due and you mom said she would help me with it. I'll just ride home with your parents."she said opening her locker wich is next to my parent both work at the school, my mom is an english teacher and my dad is a gym coach.

"hey i also have fencing pratice after school so ill just meet you at the theater. "Ok, i'll see you at lunch then." she said as i finished putting my stuff in my locker just in time for the bell. "K,bye",i said as he walked down the hall to her 1 period.

I walked to my first period,wich is ap american history,i saw a new kid walking to the would someone move here when we have a week of school left . Just as i thought that he lookes over at me and a look of happiness is in his eyes. I smile at him and as i was walking away i see him smile and then i hear something its just a whisper and it says _soon, my love_.I walk away confused at what i just heard, but i shake it off as i hearing things when i reach the classroom and find my seat as the tardy bell rings.

The teacher walks to the front of the classroom and says " Mornin, since exams are over i have nothing for you to do so we are going to watch a documentary on the civil rights movement". As the movie starts i cant help but think about that boy in the hallway. Who was he, im pretty sure ive never seen him before. I sat there thinking about him. I felt a wierd feeling when i was around him and that voice what was that about."Class this is our new student Alexander, please make him feel welcome." said snapping me out of my thoughts.

I looked up and there he was the guy from the hallway."please call me alex"he said while looking at me."Well alex you can go sit by Brooke in the back" said while going back to his desk. He started making his way to my desk at the back and he sits down right beside me. He leans over and says"Hi im Alex". "Im Brooke" i said while i was trying not to blush. Gosh he is so hot. He looks over at me and smirks.

The whole class i only paid attention to him the movie was one that we saw in the 10th grade so i already knew what it was about but he just made complety focused on him, the time the bell rang i get up and pratically run out the door to second period. I walk to my seat at the back and as i sit down someone sits next to me and suprise suprise look who it happens to be Alex."Hello brooke nice to see you again''."Yeah hey alex"well there goes 2nd period didnt talk to me at all and for that i was greatful i dont know what i would have said if he bell rang and i dont even know what we even did today i was so inclosed in my thoughts.

Third period came and went and he was in there to but the only seat left was one by the teacher so at least i would be not so focused on him as much . The bell rang for lunch and i walk out and go over to the lunchroom i see syd and i go and walk I walked over to her and ask her "Syd did you notice that new kid alex?"."Um yeah i noticed him why do you ask"she asked ."no reason, its just that he is in all of my morning classes"i said."Oh no somebady got a little crushie wushie."she said . " UM i do NOT he is so, uh whats the word oh yeah cocky i dont like that in boys. But syd has been my bff for ever so she know that i like that in guys."well sure you dont brookie wookie".We walked over to the line and got our food."Hey i said i told you to never call me that at school" i told her paying for my lunch.''Uhh no you didn't you said in public"she said while chewing with her mouth open."Syd that is the same thing and i told you the chewing with your mouth open bothers me". "well then i guess you wouldnt like it if i did this", she leaned over the table in my face and started chewing and saying brookie wookie over and over again. "No i do not injoy this". i said while she was saying brookie wookie again."Well this a strange sight"said a voice to my right. I look up and its the one person who could make me seem like an idiot all in one look.


End file.
